Strange Love
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Shizuo is finally pushed to his limit by Izaya and he can't hold back anymore. Shizaya Rated M for sexual themes.


Izaya could already see the glint in his partners eyes. Anyone else would process that glint as hatred or anger - but Izaya knew better. That glint in Shizuo's eyes was the pent up sexual tension getting the better of him. Izaya grinned as a stop sign came flying towards him and people started to scatter. All Izaya needed to do was to deliver the final blow and they would be in bed. He had been working on this level of tension for over a week, and it looked like the animal was finally going to cave.

"I told you I didn't want to see you in Ikebukuro again!" Shizuo screamed as he heaved a trash can at Izaya, missing just enough that Izaya could still feel the power from the through.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Izaya grinned – that should be just enough to push the man over the edge.

Next came a vending machine. This was the distraction. The crowds would disperse and the cloud of dust would allow Shizuo enough time to grab Izaya and run. And that's exactly what happened.

Izaya grinned as strong arms grabbed him in the midst of all the dust and carried him off bridal style.

"Took you long enough," Izaya teased as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. All he got in response was a grunt, but Izaya was fine with that.

It didn't take long for them to be in Izaya's office. Izaya was dropped unceremoniously on the stairs and Shizuo walked over to the info-broker's desk.

"The drawers are locked," Izaya called over as he sat himself prettily on the stairs.

"Not anymore," Shizuo growled back as he pulled the drawer out of it's place.

"Goddamn it," Izaya huffed as he looked at the broken thing hanging from the other man's hand. "You better make this worth the new desk."

The blond man let out a grunt before walking back to the stairs with what he had been looking for in his hands. He grabbed one of Izaya's wrists and chained it to one of the railings on the stairs.

"Face me towards the window," Izaya demanded as his partner complied.

The blond man chained his partner's free hand to the same bar and helped him into a more comfortable position. Izaya smiles at the beast's willingness to comply.

"Good-boy," the dark-haired man cooed. "Now help me out of these cumbersome clothes.

The blond-man let out a displeased grunt, but when to work. He pulled off the other man's boots and then moved to yank down his pants only to receive a foot jammed into his ribs.

"Socks first, you moron," Izaya grinned as he heard a slight grunt of pleasure escape the other man's lips. So, the socks came off one at a time and then Shizuo moved onto the pants. He didn't wait for permission, he simply pulled the man's black skinny jeans off.

Izaya's skin immediately began to prickle from the mixture of the cold floor beneath him and from excitement. Shizuo's hands then immediately started to creep up Izaya's legs and moved slowly towards the other man's boxers.

"Aren't you going to ask permission?" Izaya asked with a smirk. This was his favourite game, he knew that Shizuo loved being bossed around, even if the stubborn man would never admit it.

"Fuck off," Shizuo grunted in response, before sighing and looking away in shame, "Can I remove thos as well?"

"What, you can't even look at me?"

Shizuo looked back at Izaya with his face bright red. He looked Izaya right in the eyes and placed his hands firmly on the other man's hips. "I'm taking these now."

The info-broker laughed as he felt his body being lifted and the air finally hit his already hard member. He loved how no matter how submissive Shizuo actually was, he would never show it. It made things interesting and it also made the monster a little more human.

Once the boxers were discarded and Izaya was sitting half naked and erect on the floor, Shizuo started to crawl up the mans body. Shizuo grabbed the info-broker's shirt and pulled him up to meet him. Izaya's arms were pulled tight and he let out a soft moan from the pleasure that the slight stretch and the metal digging into his writs caused. He saw a slight grin cross Shizuo's mouth before it crashed into his own.

Izaya's shirt was pulled over his head, but caught on his arms and in his coat. It provided a little protection from the bar behind him – which he was both grateful for and cursed because he liked the discomfort. Though the tight material of his shirt caused his shoulders to be pulled tight which made up from the release of pressure from the bar.

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya only to reattach himself onto the mans neck. He left bite marks as he travelled down the man's body. From his neck to his collar bone and down his chest until he found the little nub of pert skin that he had been looking for. He took Izaya's nipple into his mouth and started to suck as he received a grateful moan from his partner.

Shizuo could feel his partner squirming beneath him. Without even having to look he knew that his partner's member was probably red and swollen by this point. It had probably been a month since they had last done this, and they had both been left a little blue balled.

"What is it that you want?" Shizuo demanded. He meant for it to be playful, but it came out rougher than he intended.

"Are you just going to suck at my nipples like a baby, or are you going to give me some actual release Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up," Shizuo demanded as he stood up.

Izaya pouted from the lack of warmth that Shizuo had provided.

"Are you that much of a pussy that you're just going to walk away after that?" Izaya demanded, egging the other man on.

"I can't fuck you with my pants on," Shizuo stated as he slowly removed his clothes and folded them neatly up.

Izaya bit his lip as he watched the picture unfold before him. Somehow Shizuo's body was even more of a masterpiece every time that he saw it. How could someone look that perfect without having to do anything? From the prominent scars that were scattered over his skin to his perfectly defined muscles, a naked Shizuo was always a sight that needed to be admired for as long as possible.

As soon as Shizuo's bartender outfit was folded neatly in the corner, he turned back to Izaya. Faster than Izaya could even process his legs were in the air. Izaya's body was pushed back into the bar he was chained to and he was lifted off the ground so that Shizuo's knees could rest under him.

"How do you want to do this?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya hummed in thought. If his hands had been free, one of them would have rested thoughtfully on his chin. "Ring, middle, index, and then you." Izaya instructed.

Shizuo sighed, the man knew that it was easiest to start with the middle, but the blond complied with instructions. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he had brought with the chains and greased up his ring finger. He slowly inserted it into the hole that was waiting for him and started to pump.

Slowly the other fingers joined in and with each addition of pressure, Izaya was melting. His dick was throbbing against his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to be able to grab a hold of it. Though the suspense added to the mood, Izaya just wanted off already.

"Just get in now you bastard," Izaya demanded.

Shizuo happily complied. He lifted Izaya a little higher on the bar and slid him into place. They both let out groans of pleasure as the contact was finally made and Shizuo was hidden safely inside Izaya.

Izaya's head lulled between the bars of the railing as his lover rammed into him with increasing aggression. With each thrust Shizuo seemed to hit the spot that brought stars to Izaya's eyes. Shizuo started to slow down as his stamina started to wain. Izaya wrapped his legs tightly around his lover and dug his heels in as hard as he could.

"Fuck me as hard as you can damnit!" Izaya yelled.

Shizuo complied, thrusting into the other man as fiercely as he could. It didn't take long after that for moth men to reach their limit. Izaya exploded first, covering both their chests in semen, and causing him to restrict around Shizuo who in return exploded inside the man.

Once they were both down from the high of their release, Shizuo pulled out and started to clean up – leaving the other man chained to the wall huffing for the time being. Once everything was clean – Shizuo untied his partner and carried him bridal style to the large sectional that took up the majority of the office.

Izaya was laid on the couch first, and Shizuo followed him shortly. The larger man curled himself into his partner and swiftly fell asleep. Izaya looked down at the beautiful man on top of him. There was something about the beast when he was asleep that made him so completely adorable and human. Izaya prided himself on being the only person to see this side of the beast – honestly he loved it.


End file.
